Fix You
by Gabi16love
Summary: Ron makes a move on Hermione and it doesn't really go that well... Things turn dark in Hermione's world and she goes down a certain pain. Will Minerva make it in time and fix her? Read and find out :) R/R Don't like don't read


**Fix You**

***A/N this one was suppose to be a one shot, but there was a lot going on. So it is going to be a two chapter story. Pairing of course is Minerva and Hermione but that isn't until later so stay tuned. Trigger warnings for mild to moderate gay bashing, self harm/thoughts of suicide. **

**Don't like femslash don't read. R/R and don't forget to favorite and follow too. Enjoy!***

***SMACK* **

**"Yeah well fuck you Hermione."**

**_**

The common room stood stock still. The tension was heavy in the air and could be cut with a spell should anyone want to. Ron and Hermione sat on the couch deep in discussion while Harry and Ginny sat at one of the tables playing exploding saps. Ron had leaned in to try to kiss Hermione and as a response Hermione's hand connected with his cheek. Ginny had rushed to her older brothers side as Harry looked over from where he still sat. Ron's hand nursed his cheek. A hand print stood out angry and red. "Oyi what the bloody hell was that for Hermione?" Ron said angrily.

"I'm sorry Ron I didn't mean to. I just can't"

"What happened Ron?" Ginny asked worried.

"I went to go kiss her and she bloody well smacked me across the cheek."

"I didn't mean to. Really I didn't. I just reacted. I'm so sorry Ron."

Two angry red heads stood.

"Ron please I love you I really do, but only as a friend thats it. I don't want anything more."

"Then why the fuck did you kiss me in the chamber of secrets?"

"It was the heat of the moment. I have witnessed more deaths and disaster than I would have thought possible. It seemed like we needed it. I needed it. I didn't want to feel alone."

"You're going to be alone now. Who's going to love you? McGonagall? As if she'd risk loosing her job for you... She doesn't even like you. She probably just feels bad for you. You don't belong here you stupid lesbian mudblood!" Ginny said bitterly.

Hermione stood shaking with her mouth open. She had told Ginny about her feelings for her professor in confidence and she had just had it thrown back in her face. She breathed more harshly as the tears filled her eyes. A break down was going to come soon if she didn't get out now.

"I...I'm sorry."

"Yeah I keep hearing you say that, but you know what fuck you Hermione. We're done. Not only have you ruined the chances of us as a couple, but as friends as well."

Harry stood up then and walked over to his friend tired of this verbal ambush.

"I have you Hermione. Hush don't listen to them. Ginny find yourself a new boyfriend and Ron. Find a new best friend. We are done. Don't you ever talk to Hermione that way again or I will end you. Both of us, is that understood? We were all friends and I just don't know what happened to you two, but it's over. Good day."

And with that Harry lead Hermione out of the portrait hole.

_

***Later that day***

Hermione had been walking back from lunch alone complete lost in her own head. She was thinking of all the things that have transpired in the lsast year. Being on the run, being captured and tortured. Subconsciously Hermione rubbed the scar on her left arm. The place where Bellatrix had marked her as a Mudblood. She was losing her friends left and right. Dumbledore was gone so was Snape. The only one she had left was Minerva. McGonagall she corrected herself. Hermione was so caught up in her own head she didn't see the red head girl at the end of the corridor. It wasn't until she was confronted by an angry and armed Ginny did she realize she was in trouble.

"Ginny?" Hermione said raising her hands as a sign she didn't want any trouble.

"You costed me a boyfriend you freak! Trying to turn me to your ways Hermione so i can become one of you? Not likely. Now your going to pay"

Before Hermione knew what happened she was bound, gagged and being carried away.

Everything went black.

_

When Hermione came to, she was surrounded by big trees and a lot of grass. A shooting pain made itself known in her head. Hands instantly went to seek out the pain to ease it only to be met with resistance. She was in serious trouble now. Her hands were bound behind her back. All the trees could only mean one thing. She was held captive in the forbidden forest. Considering there was still light around her she hadn't been out long and she was pretty close to the edge of the forrest. Hermione tried to remember who had tied her up, but her head only began to pound more. A quick flash of red out the corner of her eye was followed by a excruciating pain in her stomach. The pain caused her to dry heave, but nothing came up. Another flash of red followed more pain only this time in her arms. This went on for several minutes until the mysterious attackers made themselves seen. From the shadows appeared her 'ex' best friends. Both siblings had their wands trained on the young woman.

"So Hermione do you regret embarrassing me yet?" Ron mockingly teased.

Hermione muffled out a reply. "mrrrfff."

"Sorry didn't catch that?" Ginny called out wickedly.

With a wave of her wand the gag disappeared.

"I said I'm sorry. What do you want from me?" Hermione ground out obviously in a lot of pain.

The two looked at each other and grinned evilly... "we want you to suffer."

Spell after spell collide with Hermione's body. Causing her to convulse and wither in agony. Screams of pain rang out. The young witch was hovered a few feet above the ground by one wand as another performed intricate patterns in the air. With each flick of the wand another wound would appear on Hermione's body. The smell of iron hung in the air like that of burnt popcorn. Once it got in your nose it wouldn't leave anytime soon.

Things were getting bad and would only get worse if not stopped soon.

_

Hidden well in the shadows stood two centaurs. One older one and old considerably younger one.

"Baren! This must stop. They will kill her. Can't you feel it? The red ones are effected by dark magic. The male more than the female, but still high amounts in both."

"Killie we do not intervene in human activity. I do feel it yes, but we cannot do anything about it. Humans kill each other all the time and you don't blink an eye once why should this be different? What changed now?"

"I don't know... I just don't know. Something feels different about her. Something I can't place my finger on..."

"I've never seen you feel so strongly about something before. Finally coming into your own I see. Go on. Do what you feel is right."

_

Hermione still hovering in the air beaten, bruised, and bleeding. Her head lay against her chest eyes trained to the ground. Her arms bound still behind her back. Now have multiple slashes all over them. Her wrists raw and bleeding from struggling against the magical rope. Her cheek had a nasty bruise with a deep cut right under it. Blood dripped freely from the wounds. Her upper lip was busted as was the space above her right eyebrow. Her school uniform dirty and torn from being dragged all over the ground. Red stains showing through the fabric in the stomach and rib regions. Hermione's voice was horse from screaming from the pain inflicted on her. She was defeated and weak. There was no fight left. Broken and alone Hermione took to the idea that she was going to die at the hands of two people she use to love.

A wand was raised to attack again.

"You need a man to fix you mudblood. And I'm the perfect man for the job." Ron said with pure venom in his voice.

A whistling sound cut through the air as an arrow shot his wand out of his hand causing it to land on the ground.

The sound of hoofs beating against the earth made Hermione look up.

A young centaur stood a few feet in front of her facing away. A few quick movements and Ron was knocked out on the ground. Ginny was still standing trying to fight. Something hard connected with Ginny's head with a loud crack. A rock was launched at her while she was distracted and had knocked her out too. As a chain reaction Hermione was sent hurling towards the ground with a sickening thud.

The young woman tried to push herself up with her arms, only to find herself being face with the ground again. She was too weak to hold her own.

The young centaur came over to her and knelt down. Killie helped her up onto his back.

"Hold on young Granger. I will bring you back, but then you're on your own."

Hermione tried to say thank you but it only came outs as a series of grunts and groans which the young centaur found amusing.

Killie approached the castle very slowly so that Hermione wouldn't fall off. Taking the stairs two at a time had him already at the oak doors. Kneeling down carefully he put the young witch down on the ground.

The centaur nodded and took off quickly towards the forrest again leaving Hermione holding on to the oak doors staring off after him. She owed him for saving her life.

At her touch, the doors swung opened sensing that a student needed help sending word to the headmistress. Unaware Hermione casted several concealment charms on herself to hide the damage caused. No one would see her like this, not now. The amount of magic needed to conceal the damage sent Hermione doubling over clutching her stomach as a small amount of blood trickled out of her nose.

_

Standing up straight Hermione wiped it away with the back of her hand. She was trying her hardest to walk normal with little to no limp in her step. Only faltering here and there. Little did Hermione know, she was being watched from afar. Her movements being scrutinized carefully right now. Minerva watched from the far end of the hall. She had been alerted to a student in need, but she had been rather shocked to see it was Hermione who was in trouble. Something must be seriously wrong with her for Hogwarts to alert her. Minerva walked towards the young witch. She had to find out what was wrong. The young witch had always looked good with a smile upon her face. Minerva frowned slightly at the amount of magical aura that flowed around the young woman. She had acted faintly surprised when she saw Hermione coming down the hall.

"Ms. Granger.. I mean Hermione... How are you doing?"

"I'm good Professor. How are you?"Hermione grunted through clenched teeth. Minerva pretended not to pick up on it.

"I'm wonderful my dear. Just out for a late afternoon stroll. Did you just come in from outside? Rather nice out today no?" Hermione flinched at this. This time Minerva didn't pretend to not notice this.

"Hey Hermione you seem... A little off. Are you okay?" concern laced her voice.

"Just fine Professor, just tired is all. I've had a long day." Hermione breathed out with sincerity.

"Are you aware that as an animagus I have the ability to sense spells that are not normally seen to the naked eye? Though I'm sure you already knew this though as you are very smart."

"Yes professor, I have read up on it for... Recreational proposes."

"so why do you have quite a few on yourself."

"I'm quite sure i have no idea what your talking about professor."

"Is that so?" with that Minerva wandlessly removed Hermione's carefully placed charms. A single gasp escaped her lips at what she saw. "Hermione..."

"Leave me alone please. I'm fine. I can handle it myself. Alone." With that Hermione ran away. Running only on adrenaline it took her all the way to moaning myrtle's bathroom and that's where she stayed for the rest of the evening.

_

It was late, nearlytwo amnow. Silence lays comfortably as all the of the castle inhabitants stay tucked into their beds fast asleep. All except one. Hermoine Granger. She was so very tired, but she couldn't sleep. No not now. She had wandered the castle for hours. Right now Hermione sat on the floor of the highest tower staring up at the stary sky above. Her wand laid loosely in her hand. She was falling fast down the rabbit hole. Everything was going wrong and no matter how hard she tried to fix it, it didn't matter. She was stuck in reverse. Tears streaming down her face she looked up into the sky. She cried for hours. Cried for those she lost during the war, the failed friendships that will never recover now, but mostly she cried for the love that would never be returned. She was in love, had been for sometime now. The one to win and gain her affection? The prize was won by her dear Professor Mcgonagall. Hermione knew she would never have her feelings returned and it hurt her dearly. Maybe Ginny was right, maybe Minerva only felt bad for her. Maybe she really didn't like her. She was spiraling down fast and soon she would crash into the ground below. Her head pounded hard. Her eyes darkened to that of coal. Tear filled eyes stared up at the sky. It was almost time. Almost time to go away. She would fly higher than she ever had before. Higher than any broom could ever go. She would be free soon. Never to feel the pain again, never to cry because of someone else. No one will miss her. She had no one left. She lost her friends. She lost her family. She even pushed away her beloved teacher. Even when all she wanted to do was help her. It was too late now. It was over. Hermione picked up her wand and slowly mumbled the spell to make it all go away. Bringing her wand to the inside of her wrist she slowly dragged it across. As the wand passed the skin opened wider and wider. Blood trickled out slow at first then steadily flowed faster. She did the process again and again. More blood flowed free with each slice. Switching wrists she repeated the process on that one too. Hermione laid up against the metal railing feeling the cool metal against her flush skin. The coldness sending goosebumps up her arms and legs. The breeze picked up and blew her brown hair into the wind causing it to flow majestically about.

Tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry Minerva, but maybe one day we can meet again. Maybe that day you can think of me as something more than that of student and that of a friend, for now I must say goodbye."

Taking a deep breath Hermione began to feel her eyes droop. She was growing weaker as the blood flowed from her wrist. She was ready to go. Ready to fly. Closing her eyes, she was giving in. She fell into the darkness.

Minerva ran as fast as she could. She knew what her star pupil was going to do. She was going to do something stupid. She could see it in the girls eyes when she confronted her earlier. As an animagus she can see the hint of concealment charms. She was hiding from something or maybe someone. Though she couldn't help but think she could have handled it better. Canceling the concealment charms was probably not the best idea. What she saw under them turned her stomach. Who would do that to the girl. She would have never believed one of her own could do this let alone a Hogwarts student in general. It was not uncommon though. All the children at Hogwarts faught in the war. It changed them all. She had to find Hermione before she hurt herself. She hoped it wasn't too late. She has seen too many deaths of the ones she loved. To many lives lost from the war she couldn't handle losing Hermione too.

Minerva raced off towards the towers since she had checked everywhere else, but that was the only place left. She didn't normally travel into the towers except for gryffindor tower, but for Hermione's safety though she'd do anything. Transforming into her cat from she raced off to the highest tower and was set on working her way down in size. As she began the long journey up the stairs she could hear a soft sniffle and then something muffled. Most likely whispered. Minerva took the stairs now two at a time. She had to reach the top soon. She had to save Hermione. Her ears picked up on what sounded like Hermione's voice once again. Then she heard something that would stop her heart.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry Minerva, but maybe one day we can meet again. Maybe in that day you can think of me as something more than that of student and a friend, but for now I must say goodbye."

She was finally at the top and the scene in front of her ripped at her heart even more. She transformed back into her human form and rushed to Hermione's side. The girls eyes were closed. Minerva didn't care that she was kneeling in a pool of Hermione's blood. She had to make the bleeding stop. She quickly waved her wand and stopped the bleeding. She could see that her student had lost a lot of blood. She was incredibly pale and turning cold fast. She had to get her to Poppy and fast.

Minerva took Hermione into her arms and disapperated from the tower with a loud pop. Leaving the room with tears in her eyes and a dark red stain left behind on the floor.

***A/N so tell me what you think... Is it worth the next chapter? It would really only contain hospital fluff scenes and possibly a future scene. Should Minerva send her wrath on Ron and Ginny? Let me know what you think in the reviews.***


End file.
